


Never Be Mine

by CatPeasant106



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Creepy Fluff, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Teasing, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: You know he'll never love you, but that only makes you want him more.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673056
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Never Be Mine

You hated him. Or at least you should have. He was a cruel, sadistic monster and yet, you desperately wanted him. To make matters worse, he knew, everyone did. And you hated it. You hated all of it. You knew it was stupid. But you loved him. And you hated yourself for it. 

You lay on the side of your bed with blankets covering everything except for your head. It was midnight but you couldn't sleep. All you could think about was Alastor. Your heart hurt. You wished it would stop but it was futile as long as he was in the hotel, he would do anything to make you want him, even though both of you knew he would never want you. Not in that way, at least. Love wasn't in his vocabulary. 

You tensed when you felt a hand combing through your hair. Alastor hummed quietly from behind you.

"Why are you up?" You deadpanned.

"I am not tired," he stated simply. 

You rolled your eyes. You would have told him to get out, but you didn't want him to stop. Originally, you would have pushed him away, but now you found yourself desiring his touch. You knew he'd never kiss you or even hug you, so you were desperate for any kind of affection from him. He chuckled at your calm expression. You grumbled at the sound.

Alastor smirked. "You make the cutest sounds."

"And you make the most annoying ones."

He pulled his hand away, causing you to groan in displeasure. 

"If you aren't enjoying yourself, I suppose I will have to find someone else to entertain me." You can hear the smugness in his voice. 

You quickly sat up, struggling to hide the desperation in your voice. "Don't you dare leave." 

"Try that again," he hissed threateningly, almost angrily. 

You felt a shiver run up your spine. "Please don't leave." 

You sighed contently when his fingers found their way back into your hair, he starting humming again as he stroked your head.

"Remind me, how long has it been since you first arrived at the hotel?"

"I think about a month ago," you replied.

"A month," he mused. 

He grinned excitedly. His fingers moved down to your neck. 

"Please don't-" you cried.

"I am not going to hurt you. I thought you would know this by now. I have no intention of hurting you, my dear. Just relax for me."

Your heart screamed at you to run and never come back, but your body refused to move. You shut your eyes and prepared for the worst.

He rubbed your neck with the tips of his fingers. He licked his lips and barely fought the urge to sink his teeth in your delicious, fragile flesh and tear it apart.

Despite the soft touch, you feared he would hurt you. You could feel him eyeing you hungrily and you knew he wanted to kill you or worse. 

"Such a lovely little thing. Don't ever forget that you belong to me. You are mine, but I will never be yours." He whispered into your ear.

“I know, you made that clear.” 

"Will you turn over? I would love to see your sweet, fragile face." 

You sighed and turned over toward him, not wanting to anger him. He lay on his side, staring at you with lidded eyes. The side of his head rested on the second pillow. He wore crimson red pajamas with a radio pattern on it. He was grinning, of course. Something that you found both attractive and annoying. On one hand, his smile was charming and radiant, but on the other hand, he always wore it because of this it wasn't always easy to tell what he was feeling. His excuse for doing this was 'You're never fully dressed without a smile!' But that didn't explain anything. You doubted he would ever give you a straight answer so you didn't bother asking. 

"You seem to be quite invested in my smile!" Alastor said suddenly, startling you out of your thoughts. 

"U-Um, it's not like that! I was just thinking and my eyes just happened-" 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! It's perfectly fine, I am glad you like my smile so much!" 

You smiled with relief. You were grateful that he didn't think you wanted to kiss him, who knows what would have happened then. He started caressing your face with that back of his hand and you found yourself melting again. 

"I see you are smiling. Wonderful! You are never fully dressed without one!" 

You were surprised that his loud voice hadn't woken up anyone, not that that was a bad thing. You would hate for them to see you with Alastor. Vaggie would flip out and rightfully so. 

"Alastor, why were you wondering how long I've been here?" You asked quietly. 

"I forgot about that! Thank you for reminding me. Anyway, I was curious as to how long you've been...Interested in me." 

Your smile vanished in an instant. You really didn't want to talk about this. 

"I am just glad you aren't as forward as Angel Dust! Not that you're very subtle either." 

"Could we not talk about this?" 

"And why not?" 

"I know you don't feel the same way and I would rather you not rub in my face." 

"I was planning on doing no such thing. In fact, I find it very entertaining!" 

You felt a blush form on your cheeks. He couldn't have meant that. He had to be mocking you right? How could he find your attraction to him entertaining while he found Angel's annoying? 

"Because unlike Angel, you actually care about being rejected." 

You froze, he could read your thoughts. How had you not realized that? You had been here for a month! Had he read your mind before without you knowing? 

He chuckled darkly, tapping your nose. "And unlike Angel, you're more than attracted you to me, you...Care about me in ways nobody has for decades. And because of that, I can do whatever I want to you. Love is a strong emotion, after all, it would be quite difficult for you to hate me. Hell, I have been coming in here for a few nights now and you haven't stopped me. Hehehe. Considering you're awake, it makes me think you were waiting for me. _Just. As. You. Should._ "

You were about to protest when he exited with a cloud of black smoke. You gripped your pillow tightly and before you knew it the waterworks started up. He was right. You wished it wasn't true, but it was. You couldn't hate him. You didn't stop him from coming in. And you were waiting for him. You swallowed a lump into your throat. You wanted to leave and never come back. But you knew you wouldn't have the guts. You wanted to redeem yourself for Charlie and stay with Alastor. You shouldn't have wanted that, but you did. He could ignore you, he could torture you, he could even kill you again and you would still love him. 

You would always love him, no matter how much it hurt your heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is not a fun story. At least Vaggie isn't the one being mistreated by Alastor this time. The idea for this was for Alastor to make the reader love him without loving them back. Not sure if I succeeded. I gotta stop writing so many fics. I hope you guys enjoy it despite how messed up it is.


End file.
